A machine of this type can be satisfactorily used for windrowing. Thus, the skirt plunges below the fodder to be displaced, whilst adapting to changes in the ground level and transports the fodder on its upper surface. As a result, the fodder is not dragged on the ground so that it is not soiled by the ground, which could lead to it being rejected by cattle. In addition, the flexible, deformable skirt is does not damage the cut fodder and young plant shoots. Furthermore, owing to the absence of metal forks which displace the fodder by scraping on the ground, it is possible to eliminate the danger constituted by broken forks for balers, ensilaging machines and self-loading trailers for gathering up the fodder.
However, this machine is hardly suitable for tedding. For the latter operation, the generally still green fodder must be treated more energetically and must preferably be dispersed over a considerable width behind the machine.